


Domestic Love

by impossible123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible123/pseuds/impossible123
Summary: I'm terribly sorry it's been so so long since I last posted! I've been so busy! Anyway I've been thinking about this idea for quite a long time. It was inspired by @marshcap on Instagram! Loads of Whouffaldi, loads of fluff and kisses.Enjoy!





	Domestic Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry it's been so so long since I last posted! I've been so busy! Anyway I've been thinking about this idea for quite a long time. It was inspired by @marshcap on Instagram! Loads of Whouffaldi, loads of fluff and kisses. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Doctor, leave the washing machine alone!" Clara said, leaning at the door. Her husband had been staring at the tornado of tumbling clothes for 10 minutes now. He was sitting down on the floor thoughtfully, with nothing but his question mark boxers on. She, on the other hand, was wearing a black camisole and light spring pyjama pants. 

"This thing just swallowed my clothes Clara. I'm not letting it out of my sight." He replied with the usual Scottish accent, still eyeing the machine suspiciously. 

"Oh, come onnnn, daft old man." The girl said as she left the corner and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her soft skin tingled in contact with his bare torso. Her fingers intwined together, feeling his curled chest hair under her palms. She rested her chin on his shoulder. The Doctor did not dare to move as he kept on gazing attentively at the rotating drum. He had to admit, it almost made him feel dizzy. 

"I don't trust it." 

Clara laughed. "Well, if it's of any consolation, my soft socks and underwear are in there too." The wife had stated, close to his ears. Her voice usually made him shiver. It was so beautiful. But yet...This time... 

"The socks I gave you on your birthday last month????" He said, outraged. 

She shrugged. "Well... They have to be washed somehow." 

"I don't trust it." The time lord humphed. "_How_ can you trust your favourite clothes in this... _thing_ you call a washing machine? " The time lord exclaimed as he pointed towards the rotating drum. 

"Have been for all my life." Clara giggled. The Doctor could not get his eyes off of that machine. 

Her laughter died down once again. 

"Please Doctor." Clara mumbled, before nuzzling her cold nose to the crevice of his warm neck, pressing her lips to his skin in a sweet kiss. "I miss you. Come with me. We'll watch the new episode of Eastenders together."

"I'm still not convinced with this... _thing_." He waved his index finger haphazardly, before returning back to his thinking pose. 

Clara sighed. "Nothing is going to hap-" 

Suddenly, the washing machine stopped and made weird grunting noises and hosing before stopping. The Doctor seemed alerted and pulled back, protecting Clara by shielding her by using his arms. "It's attacking, Clara. I told you it would." 

The girl chuckled as she unwrapped herself from the Doctor. "Relax, all it needs is another spin before they're ready to be tumble dried and hung." 

As she was going to wake up to set another wash, the Doctor's hold on her arms tightened, "Don't you dare go near that monster." Clara was quite amused. "I'm... I'm going to need my sonic screwdriver." He started waking up, still shielding his companion. "Come with me." He said as he slowly paced away. 

"Doctor." She laughed. "I'll be /fine/." The time lord shook his head, walking and reaching towards the table where he had left the sonic. 

"I won't leave you. It'll swallow you too and I can't accept that." He cautiously walked towards it, the sonic buzzing. When they were just a few steps away, Clara left the Doctor's shield. "Relax Doctor." She paced to it, bent down and pressed a few buttons. The time Lord soon caught in and started sonicing the appliance. After a few moments it started again and the Doctor jumped backward. The girl laughed. It reminded him of cats encountering cucumber. She loved seeing those videos on YouTube. The gallifreyan bent down to continue sonicing it. He stopped. "Seems harmless... At the moment." He said. Clara smiled before walking towards the table, jumping to sit on, waiting for the Doctor to finish from his laborious inverstigation. 

"So..." she smiled, teasingly, waving her feet. The Doctor soon joined her, smiling smuggishly. His large hands found themselves on her thighs, Clara opening her legs so the time lord could come closer to her. She placed her palms on his chest, playing with the little silver curls. "Me, you, tv and a blanket?" 

The Doctor smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders, his right hand still holding the sonic. "Oh, of course." He bent down only slightly as they sucked each other's lips for a moment. It was bliss. They had wanted to get married as soon as possible... There would be too much tension every time they were together. The Doctor pulled away. "We should stay on the couch all day." 

Clara giggled. "And why should we do so, Mr. Smith?"

He hummed in thought. "So I could be able to so this." He bent down and kissed her neck, starting at her perfect jawline and leaving a trail down to her shoulder. Clara couldn't stop feeling shivers descend down her neck. Even the simple skin-to-skin contact was pleasurable. He then placed his nose in the crevice of her neck, breathing her in. He confessed, "I'm so happy I married you, Mrs. Smith. And I regret not having married you earlier."

Clara buried her nose in his chest. "No need to feel so sad. We're married now, aren't we? Now we have all the time in the world..." 

The Doctor's fingers tightened themselves around the wife's thighs, bringing her closer to him, wanting any distance between them to fade. "I know..." He continued kissing her neck in the most luxurious way. Clara didn't stop him, and when he _did_ stop, she wanted him to continue and make it to last forever. "But I could have confessed how much I love you earlier." He said as the time lord passed his fingers through her hair, rubbing her skull. 

"I could have too, you know?" Clara chuckled before kissing his bare chest, cool to the touch. "But it seemed that destiny has a time for everything." 

The Doctor hummed, a grin visible on his face as he massaged her skull. "So you're an expert of love, Mrs. Smith?" 

Clara smirked, her fingers still massaging his soft skin laced with hairs. "Maybe." And her eyes fluttered closed as she rubbed her soft nose to his, pressing her lips to his lips, kissing fervently. 

After a while, she pulled back. 

"You're going to catch a cold, you know, daft old man?" Clara said cheekily. "Here..." she took the closest holey jumper just near her; a brown one, which had been just washed and ready to be placed in the wardrobe. "Go on, wear it." She pressed it to his chest, with a giggle. 

"Why should I?" He asked his wife as he looked at it in his hands. 

"Because," she said. "It suits you." Clara added. "And it's cold." 

The Doctor sighed as he wore it. After all, he had superior temperature control. But he would do anything to make his Clara happy. He then turned his attention wholly to Clara once again. "Are you sure that machine thing is safe?" He said, one of his attack eyebrows arched.

"Trust me for once, Doctor." She laughed. "Now come on." And she ran, dragging the Doctor behind her by the hand. 

"Don't I always do the hand grabbing? That's my job." He shouted.

Clara kept on running while giggling. "I'm not sure you get a vote."

He ran a bit faster, leaving her hand and curling his arms around her hips, pulling her back with a jerk and heaving her up before burying his lips in the crevice of her neck. Clara laughed as she kicked her feet in the air happily, her giggle echoing through the apartment. So sweet, so lively... So beautiful. "You beautiful human." He murmured into her neck before continuing to kiss her. Then he proceeded to tickle her, sometimes planting another kiss. Her giggle only grew louder, trying her best to wiggling herself out of the pleasurable torture.

"Stop!" She laughed, almost out of breath. "Please, Doctor, stop!"

But he wouldn't stop, not even when her knees lost their strength and the Doctor had slowly brought her on her knees. Her uncontrollable laugh was so contagious that the Doctor started laughing too.

"Doctor, I'm going to die without breath!" She squealed. And so he stopped tickling her, even though she continued laughing, slumping against the Doctor who hadn't removed his arms from around her. "You idiot." She chuckled into his neck.

"Doctor Idiot then." He teased, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

He heard her breathe a laugh as she crawled into his lap, her hands curled around his neck.

"Well then," he blissfully purred to her. The voice made her smile as a shiver travelled down her spine. "Me, you, tv and a blanket?" He quoted her.

She hummed, thinking. "Nah. Just you and me."

"Oh, really?" He teased. "What caused this sudden change of heart, Oswald?"

Her head rested against his shoulder as her index and second finger tiptoed playfully up his chest. "Because you're enough for me." She looked at him with those painfully large chocolate eyes, her smile having gone. "And you're more than I could ever deserve. I don't know what I could have done to-" Her sentence was cut short as the Doctor's lips crashed into hers. He let his tongue scrape hers as she melted into his arms her toes curling with a groan. Her fingers curled around the jumper and pulled him closer as she demanded to slip her tongue into his mouth. Clara was running out of breath, panting but demanding more. And more. She started to feel ever so slightly light-headed. Clara didn't know if it was due to the blissful experience... Or due to the shortness of breath. The more air she needed, the tighter the hold on her time lord. It was at the right time, just as Clara was very close to losing her senses that the Doctor pulled away delicately from her lips. Her breaths soon turned shallow and sped up. Her eyes stayed closed, as she focused on the Doctor's fingertips. "You should calm down when kissing me, Clara Oswald." He purred. Even his voice sends shivers down her spine. She laughed, her glossy eyes opened to the glorious sight above her. His eyes... So gentle and sweet, peering right into her. "You deserve better."

Clara placed her palm over his heart, feeling it beat just for her, as did its twin heart. She curled closer to the Doctor. 

"Aren't you cold, sitting on the floor?" She murmured.

"Not when you're around." He purred, smirking.

"Shut up, daft old man, " She laughed cheekily. "Don't stay fuelling my ego like that. It's not good."

"I don't care. I still love you." And their lips met each other once again.

Clara pulled away, her lips in a wide, cheeky smile. "Oh shut up." She giggled before pressing her lips against his. Her hands slipped easily under his jumper, climbing up his chest, feeling all his hills and valleys, ruffling the little hairs on his chest, feeling her fingertips dance in circles. Clara could feel slight pressure from the Doctor's fingertips on the bare area of her back as he too drew circles on her skin, making the emotion-sharing process easier for him as the golden loops he had drawn seeped through Clara's smooth skin. Such love enclosed the couple, they couldn't think of anything else more perfect than that; being in each other's arms, showing their love. She released herself in his hands, the Doctor having to support her dead weight; not that it really mattered. She was in love with him at that moment, and all he needed was to let herself go and let himself do all the work of loving her. She didn't deserve to work to be loved.

The girl let out a delicate moan when he massaged her skull. His calloused fingertips made their way through her hair. Her toes curled as she felt her husband's love, his little brushes against her skin, the way he pulled her close, the way he treated her. She swallowed. The Doctor's tongue continued brushing hers vigorously, tickling the roof of her mouth, making her chuckle.

Clara wanted to breathe, she wanted to recompose herself, but she felt glued to the Doctor's mouth; so soft, so tenderly caring. She wanted more of him, more time with him.

She pressed her lips harder against his as she sat up. Her lips left his for a small moment as she changed the position she sat in. "What are you doing?" He asked her, his hands around her waist.

But she shushed him teasingly before pulling his lips. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her stomach to his stomach. Her hands were wrapped around his sweater's neck. She bit her lip, slowly letting her hands drift down the sweater, before gripping the edge and pulling it up slowly. The time lord understood her move and so he put his arms up, letting Clara remove the top with ease. "Why did you even give me the sweater?" The Doctor chuckled.

"Because..." Clara said as she looked, letting the sweater slip easily from his arms, reveling his small chest hairs. "I thought I'll be able to resist you, daft old man."

Throwing the sweater some distance away, she started drawing blood from her bottom lip. More hairs were visible, together with an indent in the middle of his torso. Her fingers receded into the indent. Clara's eyes met his. Hers looked wild, anxious, almost scared. "Doctor, I-" After a moment of silence, eyes locked in his, the Doctor smiled and purred her name in her ear as his hand squeezed her waist, giving her courage to continue.

She wriggled herself closer to him, pressing herself against his skin. Her lips pressed to his chest, leaving a kiss. She pressed his lips again, and again, and again. The trail led to the crook of his neck. "You don't deserve to do this, Clara." Her grip on his neck only increased to stop him from worrying and start enjoying the treatment Clara was offering him. Her hands slipped up to his curled hair. Her lips continued trailing to his jawline, letting his nose nuzzle into her neck. He sniffed deeply.

The girl pulled away before curling her lips around his. They continued with the dance of love, little touches and gestures. Clara pulled away and teased the time lord as she tried to hide her face as he tried to find her clover lips again. He was finally able to find her neck and kissed it repeatively. "Doctor." He didn't stop. His fingers slipped under her camisole, lining just under the elastic rim of her underwear. His thumb only dug deeper under her underwear, threatening to start removing Clara's clothes too. "Doctor, please." He returned to the already blood-sucked lips, pressing hard. "Not here." she continued. Clara fought teasingly by kissing back, but caused the Doctor to fall back. Nevertheless, the time lord didn't care. They fell with a thud, the time lord taking the fall. He didn't stop; his eyes remained closed, lips mingled with his companion's, feeling her skin rub against his legs as her trouser leg pulled itself up. He let his hands on her waist as Clara pulled his waist to switch sides. He didn't let her take the impact though, since his hand cupped the back of her skull before it could press against the hard floor. His foot slipped between her knees, delicately separating them. "Me, you and bedroom?"

She smirked. "Oh, so you've upgraded from a couch to a queen-sized bed now?" Clara giggled. And so, the Doctor tickled her again. "No, not again!" She giggled.

"That, is for teasing me." He soon stopped. "And this..." his lips sucked hers, very slowly, very deeply. He pulled back after a while. Clara was left stunned with the sweetness and gentleness in the Doctor's passionate gesture. "That... Was for loving me."

She smiled. "Then lead me to the bedroom, daft old man."

The time lord stood up, and heaved her so her legs could curl around his waist and her arms around his neck, supporting her weight. "Oh wait," Clara looked around her. "Hand me your sweater, daft old man."

His eyebrows arched. "Why should I?" He teased, sucking the girl's lips.

She solely breathed. "Do as you're told."

And he did. He was able to take the sweater with clinging to his neck. He handed it to her, his hands wrapped tightly around her. "Why would you need it?"

Clara swished the sweater to the back of his neck, before tying the sleeves to his chest. Her arms curled around neck.

"Have I become a superhero now?" He laughed.

"You will always be my superhero, and companion for life." She confessed.

Their noses brushed together, whilst the time lord walked towards their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Not sure I'm going to update! Would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
